


Burn It To The Ground

by Kyokusyuu



Category: G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 互攻, 斜线无意义
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokusyuu/pseuds/Kyokusyuu
Relationships: Snake-Eyes/Storm Shadow (G.I. Joe)
Kudos: 5





	Burn It To The Ground

Snake Eyes蹲在前庭的走廊上，老旧的木质地板带着刚刚清理过后的湿气，他把抹布浸到水盆里漂洗，绞干展开，双手按住以半蹲的姿势推着向前走，做最后的收尾。

后院的树荫替他遮挡了盛夏毒辣的日头，但裹在紧身衣与面罩里的皮肤还是潮闷不堪，他舒展一下维持同一个姿势太久而僵硬的肌肉，把用完的水盆和抹布收回储藏室。

劳作了一天，终于让落满尘埃的老宅焕然一新，Snake Eyes穿过拐角，打量着烈日底下生机勃勃地林园，他有多年未曾回到过这里，熟悉的浅池和之字桥还有竹制惊鹿淌着清水不断敲击光滑的石面，他和Storm Shadow曾在那座桥上比试过很多次，岁月如梭，唯独对这间老宅毫无影响，仿佛是被摒弃在了时间以外的物体。夏日的热浪，烤得他有些昏沉，恍惚间又回到了许多年前的那一天，同样的盛夏，同样的宅院，他抱着Hard Master的尸体目送Storm Shadow的逃离，一别便是二十年。他绕着走廊，发现观景树丛边开了朵粉白的小花，在一片绿茵中显得那么小而脆弱，就像伤感，不该属于一个强壮的男人。

廊柱后敞开的拉门里，Storm Shadow正盘腿坐在软垫上喝茶，褪去平日繁复的忍者装束，穿着夏季为求凉爽而裁制简约的白色浴衣，若再配上一顶纯白棉帽，真像日本女子出阁时穿的白无垢，想到这里，Snake Eyes暗自发笑。

他加快脚步走进和室，在Storm Shadow的对面坐下，拿起扣在托盘里的杯子为自己倒了杯茶。做了一上午的打扫，他迫切需要补充些水份，白忍者用戏谑的眼神注视着Snake Eyes解开面罩的下半部端起杯子一饮而尽，然后又倒满一杯，此刻他的舌头正忙于搅拌嘴里甜糯的和菓子，无心像往常一样出言讥讽，只从鼻子里发出一记冷哼。

直到对方灌下第四杯茶水后，他终于忍不住开口：“早让你把可笑的行头换下来，这里没有免费空调给你蹭。”

Snake Eyes没理会他的嘲弄，拎起茶壶再次将杯子灌满，Storm Shadow别过脸不再说话，两人无言地坐着，慢慢消耗着盘里精致的点心。如果有人告诉Storm Shadow，有一天他会和Snake Eyes回到岚影老宅，面对面坐着品茶，他一定觉得可笑不已，但事实总让人始料未及，对于他俩关系的演变，又有谁能猜到。

日落黄昏一反白天的闷热，变得格外凉爽，暖橘色的霞光洒到各怀心思地两道身影上，光线之中还能看见细细飞舞的尘埃，油然升起股宁静祥和的错觉来。喝光最后一口冷透的清茶，Storm Shadow放下手中的杯子，身子前倾一些，目光从后院的林景转回，打量起同样盘腿坐着的Snake Eyes，对方只带了半截面罩的脸从始至终都面对着他，残留剃须印痕的苍白下巴放松着线条，Storm Shadow估摸着他大概是睡着了，轻轻撑着地板打算站起来，可Snake Eyes却突然歪头抱起双臂。

“原来你没睡，一直看着我做什么？”

Snake Eyes耸了耸肩，挪动身体，用唇语问：（你要去哪儿？）

“时间不早了，弄点东西吃。既然醒着，就过来帮忙。”

（我做了大半个宅子的清理工作。）

Storm Shadow俯视他，冷笑一声，“还会讨价还价了，你的头盔不防弹，脸皮倒是够厚，不帮忙的话，晚餐你自己去地里挖吧。”

（君子远离庖厨。）

“G.I.Joe一定从不测试智商，需要我替你悬梁刺股吗，君子？”Storm Shadow嗤哼，“在此之前你得先扎个辫子。把屁股抬起来，别指望我服侍你。”

Snake Eyes目送他喋喋不休的背影，权衡一番，最终还是起身跟上了上去。厨房内，常年被炊火熏得有些发黄的灶台，脚下冰凉的青石板，还有Storm Shadow推开木窗的嘎吱声，一切都叫人怀念。

Storm Shadow找了些蔬菜放在料理台上，拿起锅子洗了米，加了半指深的水，Snake Eyes安静地看着，他与Storm Shadow剑拔弩张地初次见面和男人此时认真麻利清洗食材的样子重叠在了一起，生出些难言的甜蜜。Storm Shadow翻出腌制的酸梅和海盐，准备用来捏制饭团，夏季荤食油腻，不如凉拌蔬菜爽口消暑。他拾起半根小臂粗的白萝卜扔进Snake Eyes怀里，指了指水槽的方向说：“洗干净刨成泥，加工器在柜子左边的抽屉里。”自己则拿出裹在碎冰里的新鲜鱿鱼切成小块，拌上芥末汁，“豆腐切片时小心别弄散了，直接放进冷水里煮，记得加盐去腥。”

Storm Shadow吩咐的时候手上动作未停，处理好鱿鱼，开始做沾豆腐用的蒜泥料。蒜末，生抽，香油，加上刚磨好的萝卜泥。米饭需要放凉，正好替罐头鲔鱼去油，他使唤Snake Eyes清洗用完的厨具，在料理台上铺好干净的竹垫，往温热的米饭里加了些寿司醋，趁着最好塑形的时候，有些包入酸甜可口的腌梅，有些包入鲔鱼肉，捏成胖嘟嘟的饱满三角，底部贴上裁好的紫菜，然后再洒些海盐。

做菜不是Snake Eyes的强项，能灵活拆卸各类枪械的手指，偏偏对软绵绵的米饭笨拙的要死，鲔鱼肉与米饭最终在他的手里混成糟乱的一团。

“你是料理界的灾难，Snake Eyes，滚去做符合你身份的事。”Storm Shadow气得笑出来，未免对方继续制造猪食，一脚把他踹到灶台边，叫他给焯烫沥好的菠菜撒芝麻。

四个简单的菜色终于上桌，没起油烟，Storm Shadow的白浴衣依旧素净，连丝汗都没出，反倒Snake Eyes腰腹处沾了不少水渍，忙前忙后热得不行。

晚餐过后，Storm Shadow监视他清理善后，Snake Eyes沉默了十几年，早就习惯于咽进所有声音，他用手语反抗被对方无视，他尝试用唇语进行沟通，换来一句，“有本事你出声拒绝。”的无赖发言。无奈之下只能勤勤恳恳忍受男人挑剔的性格，按照对方的要求收拾碗盆，抹净灶台。

在他失控想扯掉男人喋喋不休极尽讽刺之能的毒舌之前，Storm Shadow终于慈悲地放过了他。Snake Eyes发誓，他离开厨房时，看到了男人辛苦憋笑不住抽搐的嘴角。

回到和室，Snake Eyes在拉门外与室内相连的走廊边缘坐下，脚向外垂落，听着树上知了的鸣叫，远处的夜空星星点点亮着黄光，隐隐有吵杂沸鼎的锣鼓喧嚣，一个盛满西瓜的果盘放到他身边，鲜红囊肉挑去了籽切成方正小块，码放整齐。他用手捻起一块放入嘴里，Storm Shadow的声音传过来，“今晚有七夕祭啊，还记得你小时候在祈愿符上写了什么吗？”

Snake Eyes看着坐到他身边的男人，摇了摇头，一些难以拼凑起来的细节，像坏掉的刻录机，留下很多散乱的空白。他倒是记得Storm Shadow非要把符纸系到最高的树枝上，哄自己让他踩着肩爬上去，结果踩断了树枝，扭伤了脚。

“你写的是‘永远不再挨饿。’真是没出息的愿望。”Storm Shadow淡淡地说，用小叉子戳起西瓜，“之后我用捞金鱼比赛赢来的奖金请你吃了章鱼烧，跟现在比，小时候的你简直可爱透顶。”他皱眉，对黑忍者沾得满手汁水嘬指头的样子露出不屑，后者坦然做着这种幼稚的举动，没有丝毫羞愧。

“野蛮的外国佬。”Storm Shadow啐他，“用手吃东西是没有进化完全的返祖现象，拜托你学习一下新世纪进餐礼仪。”

Snake Eyes歪头耸肩用唇语回复，（我不认为吃水果还需要西装革履刀叉齐上。你当年又在祈愿符上写了什么？）

“魔鬼隐藏在细节之中，蠢货。另外我为什么要告诉你我的愿望。该死！别用你糊满口水的手碰我！”

Storm Shadow咒骂着躲过对方想揽他后颈的手，偷袭失败的Snake Eyes弯了弯嘴角，（那我只能拷问你了，Tommy。）

“你这是什么表情。”Storm Shadow坐在和室的叠席上朝他翻白眼，“真该让G.I.Joe的人看看他们眼中精英的真实嘴脸。”

Snake Eyes走到男人身边，在对方反抗之前用手肘卡住Storm Shadow的脖子把他压倒在地，白忍者的呼吸带有水果的香甜气味，通过空缺的面罩钻进他的鼻子里，被果汁浸透的红色薄唇紧抿在一起，Snake Eyes低头吻了吻他带甜的嘴唇，底下的身子挣动，抬腿横扫过来，Snake Eyes急忙后退，避开能轻易把他踢晕的重击，一把环住Storm Shadow的脚踝，双手牢牢地钳制着那只称得上漂亮的赤足。

男人的脚很干净，相比常年裸露在外的深蜜色皮肤，像是渗了奶般泛白，薄薄地皮肤之下蜿蜒漫开淡青色的脉络，脚底因训练磨出的茧子修的平整光滑。Snake Eyes感到自己贴着男人的手掌开始发热，欲望来的莫名其妙，身为忍者明明应该克制，可是一旦遇到了Storm Shadow，他就忍不住心头乱窜的火苗，想要亲吻他，占有他，舔遍他的全身，让他失控求饶。

Snake Eyes发出一声叹息，摩擦着Storm Shadow的脚，紧接着探出舌尖舔了上去，他低头含住白忍者的脚尖，舌头滑入趾缝间隙，来回钻弄着那里柔嫩的肌肤，足部从被舔着的地方漫开丝丝麻痒，比被羽毛骚刮还要难受数倍，钻心的瘙痒一路窜上全身，Storm Shadow咬紧牙，用另一只脚去踢对方的脖子，再次被避开，黑忍者顺势一拉，Storm Shadow挺起的身子又狼狈的摔倒在榻榻米上，浴衣的下摆也因此散开露出半截贪凉快而没穿长襦伴的赤裸大腿。

这不能怪他，Snake Eyes想，要怪只能怪Storm Shadow自己，一切都是男人诱惑他的缘故，那双傲然但在性欲高涨时会盈满水的眼睛，那张毒辣却会吐出叫人发狂呻吟的嘴，想要占有他的心思太过理所当然，他不打算忍，Snake Eyes换了个姿势压制Storm Shadow，细碎的吻夹杂着舌头的吮舔仔细照顾到了白忍者的每一根脚趾，接着顺脚背啃上脚踝突起的骨头。

Storm Shadow当然明白这一系列的挑逗暗示着什么，他在Snake Eyes的爱抚下逐渐放松了身子，开始享受对方的服侍。舔咬从脚踝逐渐往上，Storm Shadow被舔的发笑又痒的不行，另一只脚抵上黑忍者的腹部稍往下移隔裤子踩在对方半勃的阴茎上，弯曲脚心搓着那里的硬物，Snake Eyes停下动作，下体胀得更大，白忍者微眯眼睛，肆意的坏笑起来：“脱掉你的裤子。”

Snake Eyes解开裤头，Storm Shadow用脚趾帮忙勾着他内裤的边缘往下拉，勃起的阴茎脱离布料的束缚直挺挺地弹出来，Storm Shadow撑着榻榻米，脚掌拍了拍黑忍者的脸颊命令，“舔湿它。”

Snake Eyes还带着半边面罩，看不清表情，在双方都被点燃的前提下，Snake Eyes一般都愿意满足对方提出的要求，他抓起Storm Shadow的脚，用舌头滋润足心干燥的皮肤，直到那里湿答答的开始有唾液滑落，Storm Shadow动了动脚，转移的途中故意用拇趾滑过Snake Eyes饱满的下唇，随后将带着唾液的赤足，往对方的阴茎按了下去。Snake Eyes的呼吸变得粗重，这感觉难以形容，他的兄弟正用他毫无遮拦的的赤足抚慰他的下体，灵活的足心有节奏地在阴茎上搓弄，摩擦滴着前液黏糊糊地龟头，敏感的冠状沟不时被稍感粗糙的足茧掠过，Storm Shadow甚至还用脚趾间的缝隙夹玩他阴茎的顶部，脚跟同时极尽情色地挤压着底下的阴囊，布满青筋的柱体与足心之间全是铃口分泌的初精还有先前做润滑用的唾液，肉棒的黏热透过相连的部分，烧的两人口干舌燥，Snake Eyes闲置的双手急躁地脱掉自己的衣物，跟着去扯Storm Shadow的浴衣，男人还沉浸在控制者的角色里，猛然被Snake Eyes伸过来的手打乱了步调，抵着对方阴茎的脚掌因为黑忍者欺压过来的姿势擦过裤子的边缘滑向一旁，轻易让对方卡进他的双腿，松垮的浴衣被拉开，裸出肩膀和胸膛，撑着的手肘不堪负重，软倒在地上。

凌乱不蔽体的浴衣衬着斜躺在叠席上深蜜色的身子，麦色和白色的对比造成了极大的视觉刺激，Snake Eyes伸出手，轻轻按在Storm Shadow的乳尖上，褐色的小肉粒被没怎么用力的搔刮一下，立马挺起来，指甲在乳尖上来回肆虐，又痒又疼，连带整个胸部都开始泛麻。Storm Shadow想躲，却被摁得牢固，Snake Eyes半个身子压住他，改用舌尖在他的胸口游移，张嘴含入一边的乳粒，Storm Shadow倒抽口气，敏感的乳头感觉到口腔的压力，整个乳晕都被吸起来，他挣扎着抓住Snake Eyes的头发想把他拉开，谁知对方重重嘬着他胸前的肉，仿佛要从里面吸出点什么东西，疼得Storm Shadow一个激灵。

“操！”

Storm Shadow一拳砸在Snake Eyes脑袋上，换来了一记更加凶猛的吮吸，他曲起腿夹住Snake Eyes的腰侧滚，硬生生交换了两人的位置，掰住对方的胳膊，在疼痛下不得不松嘴的黑忍者，下一秒被狠狠踹了出去。Snake Eyes无比烦躁，两人每一次的性事几乎都要上演一次全武行，在争夺谁上谁下这件事情上又或者是单纯的像是野兽交配厮打一番，Storm Shadow永远不会乖乖躺下张开腿，暴力似乎更容易激发起彼此疯狂交媾的欲火，Snake Eyes在被踹离的同时拽住Storm Shadow的浴衣下摆，使劲往自己这边拉扯，白忍者裹在衣料里的身子借力摔回Snake Eyes怀里，左胸的乳晕周围烙着一圈浅红的牙印，他一边咒骂一边翻身骑在黑忍者身上，捞起对方的脸，发狠吻了上去。

Storm Shadow的牙齿磕在Snake Eyes的唇肉上，咬开一道豁口，他嘬着那里的伤，吃了满嘴浓郁的血腥气，他跪坐在黑忍者的下腹上，从对方半退的裤裆里露出来的阴茎钻过浴衣挤压在他两腿中间，他逐步放松对Snake Eyes的折磨，改而用舌尖扫弄滑嫩发甜的唇肉，被唾液刺激的伤口先是火辣辣疼，很快就在舌头的攻掠下变得酥麻不已。Storm Shadow的舌头除了能说会道之外，更是灵活到不可思议，深入Snake Eyes的嘴里沿着牙龈研磨一圈，接着挑逗起脆弱的上颚壁，那里过薄的肉膜敏感得令人发指，舌尖前后扫几下就忍不出分泌更多唾液，Snake Eyes被他舔得浑身窜过一阵又一阵电流，两人交融的口水，从贴合地嘴角流下一道细细水渍。

不甘于被动，Snake Eyes压低男人的头，手指插入对方的黑发之间，让两人更加紧密地贴合在一起，舌头也辗转在滚烫的口腔里寻找Storm Shadow的舌头纠缠。他们的呼吸越来越急促，吻从嘴移向脸颊接着是彼此的脖子，Storm Shadow被黑忍者的牙齿啃着颈侧的皮肤，从鼻腔里发出舒服的呻吟，热气喷在对方的耳朵上，伴随着舌头一起探入Snake Eyes的耳窝，耳膜清晰听到舌头搅起的淫靡水声，耳垂的肉也被包裹住狠吸了几下。

Snake Eyes抬起跨，惊讶地发现自己没有受到任何布料的阻隔直接贴上了对方的屁股，Storm Shadow的浴衣底下竟然什么都没穿，这一认知让他下腹的火烧的更旺，他伸手钻入男人的浴衣里，托住对方结实的臀瓣，重重地，色情至极地揉起来。他能想像那是怎样一副景致，两瓣比肤色稍浅的蜜色臀肉在揉捏下一会儿合拢一会儿分开，臀缝中沾着自己阴茎上的粘液，摸上去滑腻腻，他用一只手撑开臀瓣，另一只往缝里探去，按上还紧缩在一起的穴口划着圈。

Storm Shadow直起身体拍开他不规矩的手，说：“让我先操。”

Snake Eyes没有表态，因欲望发暗的眼睛直勾勾地盯着Storm Shadow，男人用拇指摸着他微肿的唇，笑起来：“有付出才有得到，Brother。”沙哑的声音带着撩人心弦的音律，在色欲氤氲的暗色中回荡着无限蛊惑，“让我操你。”

透过拉窗照进来的月光在男人半裸的身子上投下斑驳的阴影，一双眼睛漾着银色的光固执地凝视Snake Eyes的脸庞，在暧昧的光线下，他能看见Storm Shadow上下滑动的喉结，这让他想起对方皮肤尝起来的滋味，滚烫地滑腻地带着麻痹舌头的微咸，Snake Eyes一瞬间陷入恍惚里，是男人的眼神叫他无法抗拒，其中隐藏着暴烈到极致的情感，反倒在此刻变得不可思议般柔软。

他深深地吸了一口气，含住男人送到嘴边的手指，同时配合抬腰让对方好褪下他下半身的裤子，嘴里的手指挤压着他的舌面，试图获得更多用来润滑的液体。Storm Shadow一边弄着Snake Eyes的嘴，一边舔湿自己的手掌，圈住黑忍者已有些发软的阴茎细致地抚慰起来，先是从根部往上套弄几下，直到柱体再次完全膨胀，然后整个握住不紧不慢地撸动，他抽出被彻底舔湿的手指，再沾了些Snake Eyes阴茎顶端溢出的前液，按进他后方的穴口。

异物的侵入感让Snake Eyes皱起眉，但很快就被前方频率地搓弄分散了注意力，Storm Shadow趁着对方因手活的爽快而分心的时候增加了指头的数量，狭窄的穴口将两根手指吞尽的时候，泛起了漂亮的深粉色，Storm Shadow舔了舔嘴唇，这个小动作落在Snake Eyes眼里，叫他心痒的不行，身后的穴口也因此收缩了一下。Storm Shadow抬眼朝他笑，埋在他体内的两根手指前后左右搅拌着绵软的肠肉，身体被逐渐撑开的酸涩加上Storm Shadow停止了安抚他的阴茎，使后面的感觉更加清晰，Snake Eyes不满这样被玩弄，反而宁可对方简单粗暴地插入，他夹在Storm Shadow腰侧的双腿踢动了一下，Storm Shadow不得不按住他扭动的腰，将第三根手指插了进去。三根并排在肠道里的手指，已经是Snake Eyes所能承受的极限，穴口周围的皮肤绷得死紧，红艳欲滴，Storm Shadow将三根手指叠起屈起指节用了点力旋转着抠挖，再缓慢抽出，骨节磨过肛口弄得Snake Eyes腿根一阵哆嗦，退出的途中还带出不少滑溜溜地肠液，他再次换成两根手指钻入，沿着肠壁仔细搜索，直到碰到肉膜内侧稍硬的突起。Snake Eyes在前列腺被戳的一刻弓起背，无声地喘息，向后拉紧的颈部到锁骨并合成一条漂亮的曲线，前列腺是所有男人的弱点，被碰触的感觉说不上好，酸酸疼疼伴随着强烈的射精感，同高潮时龟头发痒的射精感不同，是空虚到几乎让人发疯的感觉。

Snake Eyes不知道男人打算玩弄到几时，Storm Shadow似乎并不打算太早解放他，他有些后悔，并不是不清楚对方在床事上过分的控制欲与施虐欲，将心比心他也从没让男人好过过，黑忍者咬牙暗想，等下非得弄死这个不知死活的家伙不可。似乎知道他心里打着什么算盘，Storm Shadow从嘴里发出啧的一声，保持着手指插在他屁股里的动作，俯身吻了吻他的阴茎，将它含进嘴里。

要害遽然被包裹进温热的口腔，Snake Eyes脑袋里有什么东西轰得炸响，男人是肉体虔诚的奴隶，何况Storm Shadow从来吝啬于替他口交，仅有的一次还是在他强迫对方的前提下，快感来的太过猛烈，很大一部分是因为看到对方自愿含着他的下体，男人泛着水光的唇撑开上下吸嘬他的阴茎，光是这个画面，他就差点缴械投降。Snake Eyes狠狠地呼吸企图克制血管里奔腾的躁动，他浑身发烫，苍白的皮肤透出粉晕，倒是让Storm Shadow满意起自己造成的局面，他吞吐着调整姿势，退出Snake Eyes身体的手指扶住自己忍耐多时的欲望，对准被手指搅得松软开来的后穴磨蹭几下，待整个柱体都沾满穴口的淫液，才一点一点推了进去。

Snake Eyes颤抖着腹肌接受男人的入侵，被前后夹攻的身体消磨了他的意志力，后面传来轻微撕扯的痛感令他夹紧脚趾，蹙起眉，扭曲了嘴唇，汗水从结实隆起的肌肉渗出，全身像是洒了一层水。Storm Shadow在完全进入后，吐出嘴里黏糊的柱体，抬起Snake Eyes的后腰，整个人覆盖上去吻他胸前沁出的汗珠，然后在注视中伸手擦过Snake Eyes的嘴唇，那里的伤口还凝着些血珠，他低头看了看，轻轻舔去了沾在指间的血。

催情般的动作加速了Snake Eyes的心率，他几乎是用尽全力环上Storm Shadow的背脊，使两人之间的空隙缩小到零的距离，传递着彼此皮肤之下鼓动的强韧生命力。Snake Eyes分开双腿坐在男人的阴茎上，感到深埋在体内硬物的脉动与他混乱的心跳融合到一起，Storm Shadow的手抚摸他紧绷的肌肉，擦过腰托住他的臀部，Snake Eyes把下巴架在男人的肩胛处，血管里沸腾的癫狂欲潮即将撑裂他的身体，他渴求一场甘畅淋漓的性爱，却无法出声要求，急促的喘息之间只带出细不可闻的声带共鸣。

Storm Shadow叫着他的名字，在他耳边说：“Snake……我知道你要什么……Snake……Oh……Fuck……”

Snake Eyes啃着他的脖子，轻易让男人的声音变了调，他们彼此熟知如何让对方失控，他们彼此都渴望占有对方的身体，他们是彼此的欲望源头，听来可笑，但这是他们唯一向对方表达的方式。爱？是的，有爱，但还有更多其他的东西。他难以单纯用爱这个字眼来解释他与Storm Shadow之间的关系，他只清清楚楚地知道，Storm Shadow是他生命中的一部分，他无法抹平也难以抗拒。

男人抱着他，像是按下了原始的开关，开始疯狂的抽插，突如其来的凶猛颠簸晃落了Snake Eyes额前的汗水，迷糊了眼睛。他不排斥Storm Shadow的进入，从来不，插入是占有的方式，包容同样是，相融本就是彼此之间的占有和包容，他喜欢对方卖力驰骋的样子，当然也喜欢他被自己操到失神的姿态。现在的Storm Shadow有种别样风情，激动泛红的眼睛在此刻透着想把他吃拆入腹的劲头，Snake Eyes下腹燥热心痒难耐，想翻身把男人按在地上狠狠操一回，可惜现在躺在地上的人是他，后穴被插了一阵，感觉竟也慢慢微妙起来。

Storm Shadow上前亲昵地咬了咬他的下巴，稍微退出他体内，拎起Snake Eyes的双腿架在肩头，双手托住他的腿根把他整个屁股都带离地面，腰部悬在半空，就着这个姿势，冒着热气的龟头在湿软的穴口磨了磨，往前挺，再次直接操开对方糜软的内壁，一下干到深处，抵在前列腺上，小幅度地摩擦。Snake Eyes发不出声音，猛地吸一口气，瞪着Storm Shadow坏心眼地表情，白忍者拉过他的一只手绕到两人结合的地方，Snake Eyes挣扎着抗拒，但对方毫不退让，硬是把他的手拉到那里抚摸包裹着阴茎滑腻不堪的穴口。

“感觉到么，你这里紧紧夹着我。”

Snake Eyes意识到男人想让他做什么，一时生出些无奈的认命感，他顺着Storm Shadow，勉强将自己的中指沿着紧绷的括约肌缓缓塞了进去，人体的承受能力超出想像以上，撑到极限的肉膜意外地接受了手指的进入，指头被夹在肠肉和阴茎之间完全没有多余的活动空隙，随着Storm Shadow的操干，被带出来又带进去，敏感的肠壁受到指头给予的侵略，反应更加明显，收缩挤弄着，泛出一阵阵酸胀的快意。

Storm Shadow干的高兴，笑着说：“操自己的感觉怎么样？”

Snake Eyes用唇形骂了句脏话，恶狠狠地一口咬在男人的锁骨上。

“公平点，Brother，你也做过让我羞愤的事情。”Storm Shadow抓着Snake Eyes的手抽出，移到他赤裸的胸膛，把他指尖沾到的淫液涂抹在两颗粉色的乳头上，让它们看上去更加诱人，他捻住一粒乳珠揉搓，把它搓成殷红充血的色泽，又如法炮制玩弄着另一边，配合将性器抽出，再一寸寸缓慢地操入，龟头漫长地磨过敏感的前列腺插到深处，连耻毛都碰到对方的屁股。

Snake Eyes的嘴唇抽动了两下，膝窝架在Storm Shadow的肩膀上，脚跟用力地砸向男人的背，Storm Shadow也忍耐的差不多了，被他一踢，立刻大幅摇摆狠操起来。他卖力地动腰，每一次的插入都精确地撞到对方的敏感点，Snake Eyes不断流着水的阴茎夹在两人的胸腹之间摇晃，Storm Shadow腾出手圈住它抚慰，拇指往顶端按下去挤出更多黏滑的前列腺液。在极度的快感中，Snake Eyes的性器胀到发疼的程度，下体承受Storm Shadow的疯狂撞击，屁股都被撞的有些发麻，男人压过来舔他不知是被汗水还是生理性泪水弄湿的睫毛，然后是他脸颊上对称的黑痣。Snake Eyes勾住他的头往自己嘴上拉，堵住男人的唇舌，配合他操干的动作用舌头操着男人的嘴，另一只手覆盖上男人握住自己性器的手加快撸弄的动作。

性器在体内的角度更加具有针对性，前列腺被抵着猛干，Snake Eyes很快就开始头脑发热，阴茎顶端麻痒不堪，对此他则是咬着Storm Shadow的舌头，感觉男人的齿尖再次撕裂了他唇上的伤口，腥味在两人的嘴里辗转变得如陈年老酒一般醇甜。Storm Shadow放肆的顶着他，打桩一样猛力，肠道在刺激下绞着体内的肉刃，Snake Eyes的龟头胀红，小腹紧绷，这是要高潮的反应，Storm Shadow也皱起眉，眼眶凝集着水气死死盯着他，手上动作加快，感觉掌间的阴茎痉挛起来，挂在肩头的腿颤了一阵，终于射了出来，溅的两人胸膛下腹全是，待对方高潮之后，他也被夹的忍不住，做了最后两次凶狠地挺近，抽出性器举到还没来得及反应的Snake Eyes脸旁，撸弄着射了他一脸。

Snake Eyes沉浸在高潮的余韵之中，想抬手阻止已经晚了，Storm Shadow射完，还按住他没完全恢复力气的手，用沾着精液的龟头磨蹭他的嘴唇，送了一些精液到他嘴里。

“作为上一次的回礼，喜欢么。”Storm Shadow拍拍他的胸肌，长呼一口气仰躺在榻榻米上。

Snake Eyes斜撑起身子看着他，用食指刮下男人射到他脸上的精水含进嘴里，翻身压住Storm Shadow，将嘴里残存的精液一股脑儿的合着口水全部喂进男人嘴里，白忍者挣扎着要推开他，同时试图把嘴里的东西吐回给对方，但奈何仰躺的姿势受到地心引力的阻碍，Snake Eyes还扣住他的下巴强迫他仰起头，使他不得不吞下自己射出来的液体。

“…Fuck You！”Storm Shadow喘了几下掐住Snake Eyes的脖子怒骂，“你他妈就不能吃一次亏！”

（我每次都把你的东西吃的很干净。）Snake Eyes摆出一副无辜脸，（这是分享精神，Tommy。）他环住男人赤裸的腰，享受对方的投怀送抱，皮肤与皮肤贴在一起的感觉非常好，他把头埋在Storm Shadow的肩窝，任由男人的手不痛不痒地掐着他的脖子，躺着休息。

Storm Shadow被迫吃了一嘴腥黏，虽说是自己的东西，但味道确实不怎么好。黑忍者的发丝骚着他的耳朵，脸上残留的精液因为姿势的关系擦在了他的肩膀上，Storm Shadow暗自腹诽，满身汗水被夜晚的风一吹，粘嗒嗒的裹在皮肤上，他收拢手指掐了掐Snake Eyes，顺势蹬了他一脚，“去洗澡。”

Snake Eyes勾住他的膝窝，手指在他赤裸的大腿上划下两个单词，（My Turn。）

“我知道。”Storm Shadow自暴自弃般仰着头，方便对方的唇舌在他的脖子和喉结处流连，浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的麻痒让他说话都有些不利索，“……我要先洗澡。”

（之后岂不是要再洗一遍。）Snake Eyes抬头，（没准备套子，还是说你也让我颜射一次？）

“Fuck、You。”Storm Shadow一字一句磨着牙道。

（确实。）Snake Eyes挑眉，用湿答答的下半身磨蹭男人的大腿，（你刚刚还插在我的屁股里，忘了？）他学着Storm Shadow的样子，（有付出才有得到，Brother。所以接下来是，I Fuck You，Tommy。）

“你总让我上火。”

（彼此彼此。）

Storm Shadow拿开男人揉他胸部的手，“我指的是怒火。”

（有区别吗。）

“对变态来说没有。”也许下次做爱时，他应该让Snake Eyes带上面具。男人的手在他身上四处游窜，轻易把他的兴致再次挑动起来，Storm Shadow从鼻子发出一声喘息，缠住身上的躯体，摸了摸对方脸上干燥的精斑“去浴室，你需要清理。”

  
扯掉皱成一团的浴衣，两人赤条条地穿过走廊，岚影老宅还保留着传统的老式浴室，用石头砌成的大浴池外是一排浸浴前用来清洗身体的龙头，龙头旁配备了木凳和木桶，桶里还有水瓢。

Storm Shadow打开浴池的龙头，准备等下浸浴用的水，然后坐到木凳上勺水沾湿身子，开始打浴液，顺便抹了一些到Snake Eyes的身上，黑忍者瞧一眼地上摊开的瓶瓶罐罐，上面印着的复杂保养作用让他太阳穴隐隐发疼，他拒绝Storm Shadow把奇怪的绿色膏体倒在他的头发上，指了指自己手中的肥皂。

“你竟然有这种爱好，需要我帮你丢出去吗？”

（如果你愿意弯腰替我捡起来的话。）

“失语症患者就该闭紧嘴巴，沉默大师。”

Snake Eyes在对方锲而不舍的攻击下，无奈扔掉肥皂，由得Storm Shadow将散发浓郁香味的洗发液糊弄到他的头顶，揉出丰富泡沫，白忍者的手指在他的发丝间穿梭，按摩他的头皮，仔仔细细搓了一番，才用水瓢将泡沫冲洗干净。

（我知道你喜欢肢体语言。）Snake Eyes抬高脸好让对方看清他的唇语。

“你的技巧和你的手势一样笨拙蹩脚。”Storm Shadow嘲讽，用力搓洗他的脸，“我更喜欢你下面的嘴，Snakey。”

（小太刀也就只能靠技巧取胜。）Snake Eyes摇摇头，露出一副‘别撒谎了，我什么都知道’的表情，（你明明爱我填满你，把你操到尖叫。）他忍不住在对方湿漉漉的胸肌上咬一口，然后皱起眉吐掉嘴里苦涩的化学剂味道，起身把Storm Shadow按到木凳上。

“别矫情，刚刚是谁踢我，恳求我快点的。”白忍者再度挤了浴液抹到身上，Snake Eyes伸手沾了点，在他后颈处揉捏几下，沿着男人健硕的背肌慢慢推开，细碎泡沫混着水珠，滑落到凹陷的臀沟处，大手揉过窄腰，贪婪往下，沾满泡沫的手指探入臀缝替他清洗起私密的地方来，勾起的指头打着转刚要顶开男人的穴口时被即时抓了出来。

“说过多少次，浴液不能用来润滑。”

悻悻然离开屁股的手继续替他洗背，Storm Shadow勺水从肩头浇下去，冲掉滑腻的泡沫，被热水蒸得发红柔软地皮肤似乎在引诱更多的肆意侵犯，他感受到身后那个不时戳到他背脊的硬物，从鼻间发出一声似笑非笑的嗤音。他故意放慢清洗的速度，挑战黑忍者所剩无几的耐心，等他放下手中的水瓢，有一下没一下玩弄着他黑发的手立刻扯起他，把他推进了大浴池。

Storm Shadow甩甩黏贴在脸上的头发，仰头懒洋洋地靠在浴池边，嘲笑道：“别像个急于提枪上阵的菜鸟。”

金发忍者露出一个模棱两可的表情，跨进浴池挤到他身边，男人湿漉漉的黑发服帖地垂在额头上，有一撮游荡在眼睛附近，Snake Eyes伸手将它拨开，极近的距离，暧昧的姿势，连彼此呼出的气息都纠葛在一起，Snake Eyes的目光慢慢往下移，从男人的鼻子滑向他的唇，微微颤动的喉结，脖颈与锁骨的交界处，然后顺着胸肌滑向浸在水中的下腹……积年累月塑造起来的完美身材，散发着强烈的荷尔蒙气息，白忍者非常懂的如何利用展示他性感的身段，像个高傲开屏的孔雀招摇过市，只有在欢愉过后满身吻痕的情况下才有所消停，对于Storm Shadow惯性的暴露癖好，唯一的对策就是在床上宣示主权。

Snake Eyes的眼神带着穿透身体的热度和渴求，仿佛随时要烧进他的骨头里，Storm Shadow的笑意越来越深。男人总有难以解释的占有欲，比如Snake Eyes的面具只在他们两人时才会摘下，这点很好的满足了Storm Shadow，至于喜欢在战斗中脱衣，他总不能明白的表示那套看上去酷炫的长风衣其实并不适合作战，黑忍者早已不止一次鄙视过他拉风累赘的打扮。

但我行我素是早就刻在白忍者骨子里的基因，难以改变。

两人面对着面，Storm Shadow凑近咬了咬黑忍者的耳垂，轻轻朝耳朵里吹了口气，下一刻，Snake Eyes猛然拉过他的脖子，轻而易举入侵到他嘴里，一下将舌头伸到喉咙口，凶猛异常，兽性十足，Storm Shadow差点没提上气，急忙用舌头将对方推出去，两条舌在推挤之间欲拒还迎地交错，相互啃着吸着，嘴角撑的发麻也在所不惜。

足以燎原的情欲从热吻的间隙倾泻而出，Snake Eyes追随男人唇边滴落的唾液，吻着他的下巴。

“好好舔，全部。”Storm Shadow哑着声音命令，眉宇之间的倨傲，在此刻看来反倒更像是任性。

只要还保有理智，Snake Eyes通常不会做太过激烈的举措，甘愿把主导地位交予Storm Shadow，可惜他的师兄总不在乎界限在哪里，他也存心忍着，然后找准时机彻底宣泄出去。

吻首先落在Storm Shadow的胸前，凹陷起伏的胸肌泛着热气，相较之下略显凉意的舌头在胸膛处打转，浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的颤抖过后，是伴随水温窜上脑袋的燥热，舌苔一下一下磨着乳晕周围，就是不攻略逐渐挺立的乳尖，Storm Shadow扯住Snake Eyes的头发，用上了点力道，却没起到警告作用。两人在床上都有阴暗的小心思，Snake Eyes平时都单刀直入，但在刻意报复的时候就好像变了一个人。

黑忍者认真执行着命令，专心细致地用舌头爱抚他的师兄，似乎是要将情欲的痕迹深深烙入这副蜜色的身躯，将隆起的胸肌啃得斑驳一片，他环着Storm Shadow的肋下，就着牙齿还轻咬住对方胸部的姿势，让他坐在浴池边缘，自己则半跪在池子里，伸一只手去搓男人半勃的性器，在手掌有规律的套弄下，Storm Shadow很快就完全勃起，淌着前液的阴茎在Snake Eyes的手里兴奋抖动。黑忍者沿着肌肉隆起的路线吮吻过他的腹肌，拎起Storm Shadow的一条腿跨在肩上，埋首他两腿间，舌头从大腿根部舔上阴囊，又从阴囊舔到会阴，紧接着舔上那根挺拔的滴着水的肉柱。他把男人鲜活跳动的性器舔的湿答答，顺着冠状沟的边缘啧啧地吮，他听到Storm Shadow享受地喘息，放在他头上的手按的更紧。

Snake Eyes没打算让男人去的太快，这会打乱他接下来的计划，他停止口交，捧住Storm Shadow的屁股往自己拉的更近。用坐姿抬着屁股有些难受，Storm Shadow双手撑地后仰，将另一只腿屈在胸口，虽然是自愿，但是彻底打开展露在对方面前还是让他感到非常不适应，没给他时间后悔，Snake Eyes的舌头就从阴囊后端开始沿着会阴部舔上了缝隙间的穴口。

Storm Shadow皱起眉，说不爽是假的，但是舌头游窜在那里的感觉除了爽还有令人恼火的羞耻感，在没有准备润滑剂的前提下，用舌头舔软他并不是唯一的选择，自从开过先例之后，Snake Eyes就特别喜欢用这招来瓦解他的防线，甚至在有润滑剂的时候，他依旧会这么做。

到底是什么心态，让他愿意用这种方式来讨好自己。

Storm Shadow眯起眼睛盯着腿间毛绒绒的金色脑袋——你知道的，因为他爱你。这么一瞬间，一向我行我素的白忍者竟然有些微妙的触动，随着攀升的心跳，身后不容忽视的触感也越发强烈。

Snake Eyes往上顶了顶肩膀，将白忍者的大腿抬得更高，臀缝间紧缩在一起的小穴沾着水，看上去非常煽情，他掰开柔软的臀肉，舔着褶皱边缘，舌头湿热而有力的顶弄沿着括约肌往里钻，闭合的后穴受不了痒似得蠕动起来，夹着Snake Eyes的舌尖，在唾液一点点淌进去的同时，穴口也投降地松软开来。

Storm Shadow的腰微微发抖，柔软但充满力度的舌头舔进更深的地方，打着转骚弄他敏感的肠壁，层层叠叠地肉轮遭到刺激，似排挤又像邀请，裹着入侵的物体一缩一放地含夹，Snake Eyes加上一根手指撑开它，配合舌头在肛口和会阴处的舔吸，甚至还用牙齿咬起大腿根部的嫩肉研磨，指头熟练地沿着软嫩的肉壁摸到白忍者并不太深的前列腺重重一按。

Storm Shadow粗重地喘息里夹杂了一声惊呼，撑着的手臂一软，差点倒下去，他急忙稳住身体，穴内蠢动的手指和穴口徘徊的舌头使更深处欲求不满地骚动起来，他踢了Snake Eyes一脚，却根本没能使上力，坚挺的性器高翘，紧贴在下腹，因为弱点被手指反复刺激而流下更多淫液，弄得耻毛和阴囊都黏糊一片。

“操……你在磨蹭什么，快点……”

Snake Eyes在男人低哑的催促下差点失去理智，好不容易才把濒临失控的情绪稳住，往穴里捅进三根手指，中指压着前列腺屈起指节大力快速地旋转抠弄起来，随着加快的动作，Storm Shadow几乎被混乱的喘息和忍不出脱口而出的呻吟噎住，他弓起窄腰，勉强空出一只手哆嗦着握住自己的性器，想要就着Snake Eyes给予的刺激爽快的高潮。

“对…快点…再快点……”

往常Snake Eyes都会听话的满足对方，但不是今天，他拨开Storm Shadow撸弄自己的手，干脆停下了刺激，正要到高潮边缘的白忍者被硬生生拉了回来，简直是最糟糕的折磨，他脑袋昏沉，身子虽然没有浸在热水里，却被池内上升的热气和体内沸腾的欲火熏的通红，毛孔里渗出的汗水给深蜜色的皮肤涂上了一层亮晶晶地油脂，加上遍布在胸前的无数红痕，微微张开低喘着的薄唇，散发出浓厚的色欲味道。

他瞪了Snake Eyes一眼，表情狠戾乖张，配上从来在激动时刻波光粼粼的黑眸，瞳孔在头顶吊灯的刺激下缩小，如蛇一般，反倒让凶暴的脸色变成极端倒错的诱人妖治，他骂了句脏话，伸向自己的性器想继续被打断的快乐，却再次被捉住了手。

若说之前Snake Eyes还保有一丝理智，此刻便彻底的荡然无存了，他抽出手指，一手握住自己的阴茎，一手分开男人湿润的穴口，缓缓顶了进去，粗大的肉棒像是带了火，一点点烧入Storm Shadow体内，白忍者下意识收紧了肠壁，夹的Snake Eyes只觉一阵电流从腹股沟直冲脑袋，猛地粗鲁地直接插到了最里面，两颗球囊啪地拍击在了男人的屁股上，Storm Shadow瞬间挺起了腰身，胸膛剧烈地起伏了几下。

这鲁莽的突然进入，并非完全作为男人先前咬破他嘴唇的代价，两人做爱的次数已经多到数不清，Snake Eyes也掌握了对方身体的一些特性，他知道Storm Shadow潜意识是喜欢痛感的，尤其喜欢激烈的，过载的刺激，因而他很快加大了动作前后抽插，但并不想太快让对方高潮，故意增多在穴口打转的次数，不轻不重地操弄。

Storm Shadow习惯性地随着他的动作改变腰的姿势，想将体内的硬物往能让自己爽到的地方带，可是对方箍住他的腰磨磨蹭蹭地操他，就是不给个痛快，悬在那里的高潮让Storm Shadow越来越不耐烦，伸手给了Snake Eyes一头槌，“你没吃饭么，不会用力？不想做就滚出去！”

自作孽不可活。Snake Eyes眼神一暗，抽出分身到穴口调整姿势对准男人脆弱的前列腺毫不留情地使劲撞了上去。

“Fuck！”Storm Shadow怒骂，还没完全进入状态的甬道被过于残忍的一捅，那种疼痛与快感，仿佛全身的骨头都要分散一样，他拼命支起身体，却因为酸涩的痛感一时使不上力，挣扎间他被抱住，Snake Eyes的性器还插在他体内，他被以下体相连的姿势翻转身体，膝盖擦着浴池边缘粗糙的石面，摆成屁股翘起的姿势。

Snake Eyes更喜欢面对面与他的师兄做爱，但后入的姿势更能消磨Storm Shadow的意志，他也想温柔的给对方想要的满足与刺激，既然师兄都开口挑衅，就别怪做师弟的了，他打算先用这个姿势操一轮，让他知道在床上讽刺一个男人没‘力气’是多么愚蠢的事情。

为了防止Storm Shadow自己用手获得高潮，Snake Eyes不得已空出一只手反转男人的手臂按在背后，白忍者的另一只手为了维持平衡不得不撑着地板而无暇顾及其他事情。Snake Eyes按住他的手臂，箍住他的细腰，摆着跨开始重重地顶他，Storm Shadow知道自己戳中了Snake Eyes某些混账的阴暗面，这种情况下必定有苦头吃，他扭动着想自救，根本徒劳无功，体内的阴茎疯狂的一下一下整根往里狠操，就像被钻头疯狂地钻着穴一样，肠道里又痛又酸又涨又麻，混乱的无法形容，肠肉被拖出又被顶入深处狠狠蹂躏，滚烫坚硬的粗长阴茎像要捣烂他捅穿他，特别是龟头刁钻地激烈摩擦他的前列腺。控制不住的急于想射精的欲望宰割着他，只要前方能有轻微的刺激，他一定立刻会射出来，但他无法用自己的手获得高潮，Snake Eyes也完全没有要帮助他的意思。

Storm Shadow咬牙忍着翻涌而上的嘶吼，开口求助不是他的本性，即使是在两人亲密无间的时刻，明明一句‘给我’就可以轻易叫对方停止这种惨无人道刑求般的操干，但他就是说不出口。穴内的弱点被抵着干，除了爽更多的是酸胀和难以痛快射精的空虚，下腹被无处发泄的热流憋得难受，视线都模糊起来，身后灼烧的热度和性器处爆炸的疼痛混合成糟乱的晕眩袭击Storm Shadow的感官，在这仿佛永无止尽地折磨中，他突然感到一丝恐慌，Snake Eyes不会是想这样把他操射吧。

该死的！

“…停……你到底要干嘛…Snake Eyes！放开我的手…让我…你这个狗娘养的变态……放开我！”Storm Shadow口不择言地骂，他用力挣扎，酸软的腰身只不过微弱地摆动了一下，倒像是主动配合着扭腰，反锢着的手感觉到加重的力道，体内的硬物捣腾的更加凶猛，他阻止不了生理性的泪水，和嘴角漫出的口液沾湿下巴滴到地上，他在极度的快感和无法顺利高潮的境地里绝望的徘徊，坚持已经被官能的火烧尽，发出的喘息也激烈起来，伴随控制不住的呻吟，“……让…让我射……Fuck……”

Snake Eyes松开他的腰，但并没有伸手解放Storm Shadow，而是抓住他的另一只手把他拉起来，摆成从后坐在他阴茎上的姿势，扭过男人的头吻他。Storm Shadow忿恨地咬着嘴里的唇肉，再度撕裂了黑忍者唇上的伤口，他因过度的快感和无法高潮扭曲了脸，胀到极限的阴茎不断吐着汁液，Snake Eyes带血的唇吻他嘴边的湿迹，拖着一条艳红的血痕，直达他敏感的脖子。黑忍者吸他的颈侧，还有耳廓，那里的酥麻和后穴里的快感结合在一起，要把他焚化，他想要高潮，痛快的高潮，但他根本没办法，该死的叫人痛恨的Snake Eyes抓住了他的手，不让他解放，他摆动着跨，这是他仅能完成的动作，被重重碾压着前列腺操干，阵阵涌上来的，仿佛失禁一样的压迫感，身体完全是自主的跟随体内的物体晃动，有什么东西从麻木的脑袋里炸开来，小腹蜂拥而起的热流分不清是痛楚还是快乐，他被握住的手死死掐住黑忍者的大腿，低吼一声，性器终于痉挛着，不受控制地射了。

高潮的一瞬间，Storm Shadow的脑袋里不停轮回着一句话：他竟然真他妈被操射了！

但是还没有完，射完后的疲惫让白忍者连叫都叫不出，因高潮紧紧绞在一起的内部，被Snake Eyes的阴茎继续残忍的挤压，充血的糜软肠肉随着抽出体外的阳具，恋恋不舍地跟了出来，殷红软肉沾着摩擦到泛白的汁水，一缩一放，吐出男人狰狞的性器，被干的暂时合不拢的小穴张着口，周围全是亮晶晶的淫液。Snake Eyes把迷迷糊糊的Storm Shadow扭正身子对着他，屈起他的腿，不等他回神，又粗又硬地阴茎便再次顶开他颤颤巍巍地穴口整根没入，滑腻紧致的肉壁立刻欲求不满地吸附上来，刚插进去就有一些稠液从交合处挤得淌出来，Storm Shadow躺在石面上张着嘴喘气，浑然不觉自己现在双腿大开的样子有多淫荡，他的眼神已经涣散，仅存的理智只够用来压抑喉咙里的尖叫。

他左边的乳头周围还留有浅淡的牙印，Snake Eyes舔着那里玫色的斑痕，唇舌下了力度，啃咬撕扯着男人的小小凸起，想像Storm Shadow若是彻底失去理智会是怎样一副光景，会不会哭着求饶，滴着漫出嘴角的口水，疯狂地向他恳求释放与高潮？

这个想法让Snake Eyes激动，托起Storm Shadow的腰，把他的腿举得老高，高到整个屁股都离开了石面，仅靠后背一小部分支撑身体的重量，下半身垂直起来，承受黑忍者从上往下用力地在他体内翻搅。Storm Shadow感觉自己快要被干到坏掉，连舌根都发麻，一点反抗的力气也使不上，这个承受的姿势要把他刺穿了，他费力抓住Snake Eyes的小臂，从喉咙里挤出啜泣似地尖叫：“Fuck You！Snake Eyes！Just Over It！”

阴茎还再不断地蹭过肠道内的前列腺，接连射过两次进入不应期的Storm Shadow还不能马上硬起来，半软的性器随着操干来回颠簸，上面的浊液甩了不少到他脸上，他已经没法分神去在意了，连自己现在看起来是什么模样都不管了，刚才的叫喊花光了他仅剩的力气，现在发出的声音也分不出是愤怒哭泣还是高兴，只是抓着Snake Eyes，尽可能的用力掐着他的皮肉。

Snake Eyes低下眼看，男人充血的薄唇无力地微张，从里面不断有透明的口液滑出来，下巴和脖子上还沾着他留下的血迹，被自己操的乱七八糟的样子，迷乱失焦的眼神正望着他，又似乎根本没再看他，完全是机械的本能的在回应他的动作，有种说不出的性感的，楚楚可怜的味道。

Storm Shadow的呻吟断断续续，夹杂着颤抖的哭音，就算不断被刺激，性器也只能滴滴答答地流出前列腺液。他恼怒更多的是无力，但绝不是示弱，他咕哝着从喉咙里挤出一连串英日交杂的单词，模糊难辨，但Snake Eyes知道那是在骂他。

他放低垂直的体位，改而让男人的腿环在他的腰上，托住他的臀部抱起他，Storm Shadow尝试用眼刀剐他，但湿漉漉的眼睛实在没什么杀伤力，就着这个姿势不知道被捅了多久，久到他的嗓子快要骂的跟Snake Eyes一样失语，对方终于捏紧他的屁股，往深处一抵，一波一波的液体射在他被操到极其敏感的肠道里。

Storm Shadow死死咬着牙颤抖了一阵，熬过了那股令人难受的被射精感，才朝发泄过后将脸搁在他肩上的Snake Eyes一字一句地哑声说：“未来三个月你都别想在上面！”

Snake Eyes没有表态，放下男人到已经变温的水里，用两根手指撑开他的穴口，替他清理体内的污浊，Storm Shadow的下腹和身后都胀痛的不行，火更是不打一出来，但他已经懒得说话，能骂的词也都骂光了，现在只想好好的睡上一觉。

“我自己来。”他避开Snake Eyes的手，跌跌撞撞爬出浴池，拧开龙头用热水淋着身子，头也不回地说，“滚去铺床！”

知道男人正在为之前的失控生气，Snake Eyes也没勉强Storm Shadow接受他继续替他清理的要求，走出浴室用毛巾把自己擦干，然后回和室铺好两张并排在一起的睡铺。

Storm Shadow洗干净自己，赤条条的走回和室，看了一眼Snake Eyes铺的床，弯腰把其中一张拖到了角落里，“滚去那边睡。”他的声音还哑着，赤裸的身上遍布痕迹，凌乱的样子，让Snake Eyes又有点‘上火’。

Storm Shadow不再理他，钻进被窝背过身躺下，只听身后一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，Snake Eyes又把睡铺拉回他身边，他朝空气翻了个白眼，没力气再跟对方纠缠下去，便随他去了，放松身体准备进入梦乡。

他已不在意对方死皮赖脸睡在他旁边，而Snake Eyes还得寸进尺地贴进过来，掰正他的脸，Storm Shadow刚想开骂，对方的唇便落了下来，在他的唇上轻轻啄了三下。

（晚安吻。）金发忍者无辜地用蓝眼睛朝他放电，（Good Night，Tommy。）

“别以为这样我会原谅你，蠢货。”

Storm Shadow推开他别过脸，Snake Eyes伸手想隔着被子在他身上写字被踢了回去，身后传来一身叹息，然后是对方钻进被子里的声音，还故意朝他这边贴近，Storm Shadow冷哼一声闭上眼睛……

惯于浅眠的Snake Eyes被打到他身上的东西惊醒，睁开眼，发现一条蜜色的手臂横在胸前，男人朝向他睡着，赤裸的半身从睡前盖得好好的被子里挣脱出来，一只手压在他身上，大腿蜷着被子，性感的腰线在拉窗射进来的月色下泛着哑光，背面的景色恐怕比正面更刺激，Snake Eyes觉得鼻子有点热，他深呼吸了几下，克制住了恼人的妄想。

真是诱人犯罪，Snake Eyes盯着Storm Shadow的睡颜想，小心地替对方整理了被子，悄悄朝Storm Shadow更靠近了一些，近到感觉男人平稳的呼吸吹拂在他的脸侧，才闭上眼睛，放松自己再次睡去。

昏暗中，Storm Shadow勾起嘴角，暗暗地笑起来。

Fin


End file.
